Friend of the Idiot Skateboarder,Eido
by Kurenai the Ninja
Summary: A girl named Rena has a legendary mamodo named Sora and meets a guy named Eido, but he has a mamodo named Hyde.Eido loves Rena but does the the silent lady love him back? RenaxEido SoraxHyde
1. The Meeting

Ok, the main charecter's name is Rena Akatari andshe isas old as Eido, (not sure how old he is) Im guessing around 15, andshe has long, strait blueish black hair,she also has purple eyes and sheis light complected, most of the timeRena wears the school uniform or a white Tshirt and blue jeans andshe has a mamodo girl named Sora and her power is all the elements, so she is soposed to be a legendary mamodo kid! Please Enjoy!

"Rena! Rena! Wake up!It's time for you to wake up and go to school!"someone says.Rena rubsher eyes and sits up fromher bed and sees a little girl with pale pink hair and hazel eyes smiling at her.Rena turns toherside and looks atthe clock,it's 7:00am.(O.k. I'm making this up that school starts at 8:30,alright?)Rena and Sora live withher dad becauseRena's mother died whenshe was very young and no one toldher how she died.Rena's dad was a very busy buisness man andshe rarely sees him.Rena lives right next to Kiyo Takimine(sp?) but he doesnt knowher andshe doe'snt know him.One more thing,Rena hasno friends becausesheis almost always silent.Rena and Sora walk into the kitchen andRenagrabs two bowls out of a cabinet and some chopsticks and two cups. "Sora!What do you want to eat?"Rena asked. "Can I have some rice and fish please?" Sora asked. "Sure that was what I was going to have too!"Rena cheerfully says.She fixed up some rice and salmon and Sora made green tea."Be careful Sora."Rena says teasingly to Sora as she pours some tea into the two cups. WhenRena and Sora are done eatingRena takes a quick shower and and Sora brushes her teeth and then afterRenais doneshe gets dressed intoher school uniform and brushesher teeth while Sora takes a shower and gets ready to go withher to school.When both Rena and Sora are done getting readyRena and Sora walk out the door and walk to school. On the wayRena and Sora see a boy aboutRena's age with a dark pink shirt and some tan cargo pants holding a yellow tail burger asleep in a tree.FirstRena looks at the guy then at the burger and then at Sora and then at the burger.A big smile streches acrossher face asshe climbs the tree and reaches for the burger and then...


	2. The Way to School

Rena looked at the guy,then at the burger,then at Sora,then at the burger. A big smile stretched across Rena's face.She climbed up the tree and reached for the burger...then a gust of wind blew and there was a a little boy with orange hair and green eyes on the guy's shoulder's and said "Eido!Wake op you idiot!We have company!" The little boy looked at Rena and then at Sora and froze."What's the dilly-o Hyde?"Eido said.Then Hyde said to Sora,"Are...Are you Sora!"Sora looked at Hyde and said"Yes."quietly."But..that means .."Hyde said trailing off.Just then Eido pushed Hyde out of the wat and grabbed Rena's hands and said "Hi!I'm Eido!Your hot!"Rena's face turned bright red and she said"Um...I..I gotta go!"while running away.Eido grabbed his skateboard and ran with Rena."Hey?Dont go!Do you want a lift?"he asked.Rena stopped running andand said"Thanks..but..um...I dont even know how to stand on a skateboard correctly.""That's no problem!C'mon!Hop on and I'll ride to wherever you need to go!"Eido said cheerfully."I really need to get to Mataki High School."(Made that up ok?)"That's not too far away!I know a short cut from here!"Eido said.Rena carefully got on the skateboard and stood like Eido told her to.When they started moving Eido kept on going faster and faster and Rena started to cling onto him as if he were her dear life.Shut her eyes tight and still clung to him. All of a sudden she felt them stop.She opened her eyes and saw her school.She looked up at him and said "Thank you."quietly but then she felt something was missing...or someone! "SORA!" she cried out."What's wrong?"Eido asked. "We left Sora!"Rena cried."No you did'nt.I'm right here Rena!"Sora said.Rena felt a tug on her skirt and looked down and saw Sora."My new friend Hyde took me here!"she said pointing at the exausted little boy.  
(P.S. Hyde put Sora on his shoulder's and ran right next to Rena and Eido. Do'nt ask.-.-) 


	3. After school

"Wait a minute? Don't you go to school Eido?" Rena asked him. Umm...Uh...No…No not really." Eido said. (I'm not really sure if that's true cuz this is just my fanfic) "Well, why don't you come with me to my school?" Rena offered. "Umm…I don't know…Umm..Ive got to go somewhere right now!" he lied. "Ok. Thanks for the ride!" she said as he rode away. She went in the school and everything was the same like a normal day. When the bell rang at the end of school Rena and Sora walked out and looked around the campus. "Sorry Sora. I guess Hyde and Eido aren't here." Rena said. "Yes! Those people are gone!" Rena thought. She and Sora walked home together and on the way they ran into some bullies. Rena tried walking away from them but the followed her. "C'mon baby! If you don't us your money we might have to bruise that cute little face of yours!" said one of the bullies. I'm not carrying any money right now." Rena said. "Then we have no choice but to pound ya! Unless… you are willing to give all of us a kiss!" the tallest bully said. "No." Rena said to them as she walked away. The tall bully walked in front of Rena and pulled her down. She looked up at him with anger in eyes. She opened up backpack and took out a white mamodo book with silver writing on it and said "Darome." falsely happy. Red flames came out of Sora's hands and burned the big bully. "Look at the flames…they are lonely... they want to play! They need friends." Rena said as if she were in a trance. "Zaker! Marose!" she chanted. First lightning came out of Sora's mouth and hit the small bully. Then Sora's nails grew longer and she slashed the last bully. All of the bullies ran away from her as fast as possible. She and Sora started walking back to Rena's house but then Eido fell from the sky with his skateboard coming down and hitting his head. "Wow! You look beautiful from this view!" he said while blushing. "EEEEEP!" Rena cried out while trying to block her swaying skirt with her hand. Her face turned bright red and she ran away. Eido started running after her and…


End file.
